Cleaning of irregular surfaces such as those encountered in basins and bathtubs can be difficult when using the typical straight-backed scrubbing brush. The inflexibility of this type of scrub brush prevents application of an even brushing action to all portions of the irregular surface. In addition, the bristles at the edge of the scrub brush will wear out more rapidly than those in the center, reducing the useful lifetime of the scrub brush because the center bristles will then be unable to scrub in corners or other confined areas. Accordingly, a need exists for a fully flexible scrub brush able to respond in use to changes in surface orientation, and having a plurality of removable and interchangeable brush elements so that center bristles can be rotated to the edge to allow even wearing of the brush bristles, and worn brush elements can be replaced without requiring replacement of the entire scrub brush.